


Cheesed Burger

by vldlovesyou



Series: The Cheesed Burger Trilogy [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Gen, That's it, cheesed burger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vldlovesyou/pseuds/vldlovesyou
Summary: A tale of cheesed burgers and loss.
Series: The Cheesed Burger Trilogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826605
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Cheesed Burger

**Author's Note:**

> This masterpiece was written by Blake (@desireuphoria on ao3, twt, and ig). If you enjoy this, you're welcome to check out our other work "OMG PIZZA???" written by Paige (@klestis_ on twt and ig).

Once upon a time, Lance had a cheesed burger. One day, Keith saw that Lance had a cheesed burger.  
Keith exclaimed, "Cheesed burger!" and ripped the burger from Lance's hands, swallowing it in one bite. "That was a good cheesed burger."  
And with that, Keith walked away, leaving Lance cheesed burgerless.


End file.
